


Feeling Loved and Loving

by murdergatsby



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nigel's in Love, Rimming, Sex Indifferent Nigel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Nigel?"</i><br/><i>"Yes, Gorgeous?"</i><br/><i>"Did I do something wrong?"</i><br/>-<br/>Nigel pleasures Adam and asks for nothing in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Loved and Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gio_hannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/gifts).



> Here is my contribution for The Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's [Spacedogs Summer](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/146267759919/join-us-in-spacedogssummer-what-is) Event! 
> 
> A special thanks to [The_owner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_owner) for introducing me to this ship, as well as supporting me and convincing me to post my fics way back in the day.  
> And another special thanks to [Madancy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madancy) and [snaxo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snaxo) for discussing Nigel's sexual interests with me at a reasonable enough length for me to settle on this concept.
> 
> I love you all very much ❤︎

The skin of Adam’s thighs were soft, especially the parts that were twitching against the salt and pepper stubble of Nigel’s jaw.  

Adam was seated on Nigel’s face as he reclined in his bed. Nigel was still dressed from the waist down but Adam was completely nude.

Adam grabbed tightly to the arm Nigel had wrapped around his waist, fingers crawling against his skin. Part of Adam worried that he might hurt Nigel if he held on as tightly as he would like to, even though he had been assured he _“couldn’t if you wanted to.”_

Regardless, when he felt he was doing too much, his hands found their way up into his own hair. He pulled at his roots and tried to keep his hips as still as possible.

Not that Nigel was helping with that goal. He exaggerated every movement Adam’s hips made; a careful rotation turned into a full thrust, a sudden contraction of the muscles in his ass brought him down on Nigel’s tongue.

Nigel had been working on him long enough that Adam’s skin hardly even tasted like skin anymore, it was too slick with the taste of his own spit. His tongue could slip through the tight ring of muscle with ease, but he limited how often he did it because of way Adam’s breath hitched with surprise every time.

Adam was so sensitive and reactive; It made Nigel laughed within himself. Everything, _every-fucking-thing_ Adam did, brought a new fire to Nigel’s heart. It was their first time doing anything like this, and Nigel wanted him to enjoy it just as much as Nigel enjoyed his existence.

_If I could make Adam physically feel even a fraction of what I feel for him, I could die a happy man._

With his free hand, Nigel traced the contours of Adam’s knee. He followed the bend of muscle up and into his thigh, and to the firm box that was Adam’s hip bone. He waited there a while, allowing Adam to adjust to the new contact, before dipping down and taking delicate hold of the base of his cock.

Adam’s body shuttered against the touch instantly. His back went ridged, straightening up and letting his head fall back, just before it allowed him to topple forward. His hands gripped at Nigel’s shins as he fought to gather his breath, and himself.

Nigel’s hand had withdrawn the moment Adam reacted, and he released his waist as soon as he started to tip. Both of Nigel’s hands now rested on the backs of Adam’s thighs, moving his fingers in slow circles. He didn’t even know he was doing it, it just felt right against the plush of his skin.

“Too much, Gorgeous?”

Nigel’s voice was ragged with exhaustion. He cracked a smile over the question to brighten it’s edges. He sounded proud- He was proud.

Adam shook his head. A soft chuckle left his throat as his shaky elbows buckled under his weight. “It feels good.” He said. He craned his neck to look back at his partner. “It feels _so_ good, Nigel.”

Nigel let his head fall as he breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed at the meat of Adam’s ass, jiggling it and laughing. “Fuck.” He said, drawing out the ‘u’ sound and ending on a hard ‘k.’

“Can you roll over on your back for me?”

Adam nodded, but moved slowly. He fell against the bounce of Nigel’s mattress and turned himself so that he and Nigel were laying with their heads in the direction. He scooted up with the pillows, trying to get comfy with the limited amount of energy he could still find within himself.

Nigel’s face was stuck on a smile that nearly pained him, that fire under his heart feeling crowded but un-smothered. He couldn’t remember a time he had felt this happy with someone- because of someone. He had memories of happiness, of course. They were all as vibrant and as powerful as they were the day they happened, but there was _nothing_ like this. There was nothing he had to compare to how he felt with Adam.

He placed himself again between Adam’s thighs, kissing up them as he moved. Adam’s legs fit perfectly over Nigel’s shoulders, the heels of his feet tapping against Nigel’s back. Nigel wrapped his arms around their base, anchoring them and Adam’s ass to his own chest.

Adam breathed out a shaky sigh once Nigel let him settle. His hands were folded over his heart, apprehensively clutching at each other.

Looking up at him, while the mid-day sun crept in through the windows, Adam was glowing. The room had turned silver and white, but Adam was golden. He was fucking treasure, and Nigel had discovered him curled beneath his sheets.

Nigel parted his lips with a flick of his tongue, pressing them to the wet head of Adam’s cock. Adam’s breath hitched similarly to the way it had when Nigel had put his tongue into him- the muscles of his legs, arms, and chest tightening until all he could do was gasp.

Nigel sucked on him, flexing his tongue against his head until Adam was being pulled into his mouth by the force. He took him slowly, inch by inch, until he could feel the softness of his lips against the base of Adam’s cock.

Adam moaned loudly, unguarded and open to the new feeling. His hands flew out to pull at the back of Nigel’s head, and the grip his legs had on Nigel’s shoulders became more forceful. Nigel hummed with accomplishment while drawing his head back as far as Adam would allow. He bobbed his lips up and down the younger man’s length, letting Adam brings his hips up as he pleased, and letting him hold his head one place for as long as he wanted.

It had been a long time since he had last had a man in his mouth, but it wasn’t hard to adjust to. Even easier, with the sounds Adam was creating; Every desperate huff, every groan, every muscle contraction and whine that came with it- it was absolute magic.

It was a magic Nigel didn’t always feel he deserved but, _god_ was he ever willing to accept it.

It wasn’t long before Nigel felt the intense pulse of Adam’s nearing climax against his tongue. He wanted to tell him it was alright to come in his mouth, because they hadn’t discussed it before, but he didn’t think he had the time. He tightened his hold on Adam’s already quivering and tense thighs, holding him still. He sucked hard, summoning a hum from the depth of his chest and letting it vibrate through Adam’s body.

Adam emitted a peaked moan as he came, nearly sobbing as he spilled into Nigel’s throat. Nigel worked through it, and licked Adam clean when he collapsed back into the mattress.

Nigel kissed the soft spots of Adam’s stomach, and considered the way Adam’s toes were still curled against his back. His hands were still fisted in the sheets and his skin was dabbled with sweat. He considered the white hot tingle he knew was surging through Adam’s body, and he wondered if he could compare it to the stars.

Nigel hoped that he would; He wanted to make him feel like he’s made of them, full of them. To make Adam feel like he was part of something he regarded so highly would be something he’d like to do.

Adam deserved to feel ethereal.

Nigel stood up and walked away from the bed.

Adam watched him leave, furrowing his brow. “Nigel?” He called, in a voice much louder than the one he meant for.

Nigel swung back lazily, looking back over his shoulder before turning to face Adam completely. “Yes, Gorgeous?”

Adam sat upright. His chest and cheeks were a ripe red, looking hot to the touch. He looked worried and Nigel tried not to mirror the expression.

“Did I…” He asked, trying to catch up with his thoughts. “Did I do something wrong?”

Nigel’s smile fell. He vigorously shook his head. “No.” He said. He tried to think of what he could have done to make Adam think that, but noting immediately came to mind. “No, no. Why would you think that?”

Nigel began to move towards the bed again, but nerves held him in place.

Adam adjusted his shoulders and flexed his jaw. His eyes moved from Nigel to the floor he stood on.

“Where are you going?” He asked softly, instead of explaining what he didn’t yet want to.

 _That’s what I did._ Nigel thought. He laughed, but not at Adam’s expense. It was a laugh of relief. _That’s what I did. I can fix that._

“To brush my teeth.” He explained. He gestured a hand to the bathroom door, as if you explain better. He hadn’t considered that Adam would have been bothered by his abrupt exit. He should have, but he didn’t. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” He was sure to state again.

Adam thought for a moment, then nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he suddenly felt exposed, which made Nigel hang back a little longer. He was clearly thinking of something more to say.

“Do you…” Adam finally started, uncrossing his arms and grabbing again at the sheets. “Do you want me to…”

“No, Darling.” Nigel interrupted, practically beaming with joy. “I’m alright.”

Nigel scanned over Adam’s body in a very obvious way, starting with the mess of sweaty curls a top his head, to his unconsciously kneading toes against the bed. It made Adam blush and, more importantly, it brought the bliss back to his face.

_Adam Raki._

_Perfect._

_Perfect._

_You’re fucking perfect._

Nigel didn’t need Adam to _do_ anything for him. All he needed from Adam, was for Adam to have him. Nigel just wanted to be there for him- forever.

“I just want to be able to kiss you again.” Nigel explained. As soon as he was sure Adam understood, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Adam fell back into the sheets with a smile on his face.

He wondered if he could ever make Nigel feel a fraction of the way he feels about him.


End file.
